criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lamb to the Slaughter
Lamb to the Slaughter is a case featured in Criminal Case as the ninth case of The Mystery Continues. It is the third case set in the Crimson Banks district of Concordia. Plot Following Sean Flynn's escape into the Italian side of the river, the team received reports of arson prompting Giulietta and the player to head over the river to catch Sean and arrest him for his crimes. When they arrived, however, they were approached by panicked butcher Kristopher Jacksons who confessed that he'd found a body in his slaughterhouse. Inside, they found Sean's body, a meat cleaver stabbed into his head. They first questioned Kristopher on how he found the body before labelling the victim's sister Kayla Flynn and song writer Brendan Mahoney as suspects. Fleur then told them that she knew where the killer got their coffee: the newly re-opened Concordian Pause café. At the café, they suspected café owner Ilsa Truax and athlete Ian Fenton as well as discovering the killer used chloral hydrate. They were then informed by George that Ilsa was vigorously cleaning the café. After confronting and stopping Ilsa, they were able to arrest Kristopher for the crime. Kristopher quickly confessed, saying he had no choice and had to kill Sean. He recounted how he heard about the other arsons and then spotted Sean sneaking into his butchery, a lit match in his hand. Kristopher quickly realized that Sean planned to set the butchery on fire and the pair started fighting, resulting in Kristopher grabbing a meat cleaver and stabbing Sean in the head, killing him instantly. In court, Kristopher pleaded guilty for the crime but confessed that he had no remorse for killing Sean as it was either him or his livelihood. Judge Oakley then sentenced him to fifteen years in prison for the murder. Post-trial, Isaac and the player went to ask Kristopher about the attempted arson. He confessed that Sean had dropped something when he was killed but explained that he didn't see what it was. This prompted them to head back the slaughterhouse and find a key, which was used to unlock a box by Sean's potato stand. After unlocking the box, they discovered that the new Irish gang leader Eamon Gilligan, who had returned to his old ways after being fired from his job, knew about the arsons. Upon confrontation, Eamon told the pair that they had no proof he organized the attacks, saying that the Italians would have deserved it for killing Irish gangsters once more. As the pair had no concrete evidence he planned the attack, they decided to keep an eye on him. Elsewhere, Ilsa told Maddie and the player that she had spotted a cloaked individual by the café and asked them to investigate. There, they found a faded list which was revealed to be a list of targets. The pair quickly sent the list to Evie who revealed that all the people on the list were Irish or Italian gangsters and had recently been murdered. They soon realized that the recent murders had been the work of a serial killer and went to inform Arthur who told the pair to speak to gang leaders Franca and Eamon to stop further bloodshed. Before they could do so, however, they were interrupted by Commissioner Ramirez who revealed that he'd found a body in the playground. Summary Victim *'Sean Flynn' (found with a meat cleaver stabbed into his head) Murder Weapon *'Meat Cleaver' Killer *'Kristopher Jacksons' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks coffee. *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect uses chloral hydrate. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a starched collar. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks coffee. *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect uses chloral hydrate. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks coffee. *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect uses chloral hydrate. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks coffee. *The suspect is right-handed. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a starched collar. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks coffee. *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect uses chloral hydrate. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer drinks coffee. *The killer is right-handed. *The killer uses chloral hydrate. *The killer wears a starched collar. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Slaughterhouse. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Fabric, Card; New Suspect: Kristopher Jacksons) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is right-handed) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Apron) *Analyze Apron. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks coffee) *Examine Card. (Result: Marketplace Card; New Crime Scene: Victim's Potato Stand) *Investigate Victim's Potato Stand. (Clues: Locket, Lyrics Sheet) *Examine Locket. (Result: Woman Identified; New Suspect: Kayla Flynn) *Inform Kayla of her brother's death. *Examine Lyrics Sheet. (Result: Name; New Suspect: Brendan Mahoney) *Ask Brendan if he knew the victim. *Speak to Kristopher about the body in his butchery. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate The Concordian Pause. (Clues: Wooden Sign, Trash Can, Smashed Glass) *Examine Wooden Sign. (Result: Owner's Name; New Suspect: Ilsa Truax) *Ask Ilsa if she saw anyone suspicious in her café. (Attribute: Ilsa drinks coffee) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Rag) *Analyze Rag. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Ian Fenton) *Question Ian about going to the café. (Attribute: Ian drinks coffee and is right-handed) *Examine Smashed Glass. (Result: Coffee Cup) *Analyze Coffee Cup. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses chloral hydrate; New Crime Scene: Potato Crates) *Investigate Potato Crates. (Clue: Torn Photo, Satchel) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Suspicious Photo) *Confront Kayla over her difficult relationship with Sean. (Attribute: Kayla is right-handed, drinks coffee and uses chloral hydrate) *Examine Satchel. (Result: Song Sheet) *Confront Brendan over the victim insulting his writing. (Attribute: Brendan is right-handed, drinks coffee and uses chloral hydrate) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Ilsa about cleaning the café. (Attribute: Ilsa is right-handed; New Crime Scene: Window Table) *Investigate Window Table. (Clues: Cleaning Kit, Ripped Shoe) *Examine Cleaning Kit. (Result: Broken Bottle) *Examine Broken Bottle. (Result: Bloodied Bottle) *Confront Kristopher about hitting the victim with a bottle. (Attribute: Kristopher is right-handed, drinks coffee and uses chloral hydrate) *Examine Ripped Shoe. (Result: Running Shoe) *Speak to Ian about the victim destroying his running shoe. (Attribute: Ian is right-handed, drinks coffee and uses chloral hydrate) *Investigate Slaughterhouse Meat Hooks. (Clues: Torn Glove, Coffee Bag) *Examine Torn Glove. (Result: Glove) *Analyze Glove. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a starched collar) *Examine Coffee Bag. (Result: Hook) *Analyze Hook. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The River Between Us (3/6). (No stars) The River Between Us (3/6) *Ask Kristopher about the attack. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Slaughterhouse. (Clue: Rusted Object) *Examine Rusted Object. (Result: Key) *Investigate Victim's Potato Stand. (Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Attack Details; New Quasi-Suspect: Eamon Gilligan) *Confront Eamon about the attacks. (Reward: Irish Clover) *Ask Ilsa about the cloaked person. *Investigate The Concordian Pause. (Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Faded List) *Examine Faded List. (Result: List of Targets) *Analyse List of Targets. (06:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Arthur Wright) *Inform Arthur of the serial killer. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Continues Category:Crimson Banks